High School Roadtrip
by yourdemigodishness
Summary: Percy moves in next door to Annabeth. they become instant friends. Then, because they're studying nature in science, they go on a roadtrip to Camp Timberland. When they get caught in rain, stopped from hiking by it, will relationships be formed? Enemies made?
1. I Meet Percy Jackson

**Okay, so I have like, 7 stories going, so I'll try to update AMAP, but I cant promise anything, okay? And thanks if you ****_are _****reading this. Luv ya bunches! ;)**

**...**

I wake up with a groan. Today is the last day of summer. Yippee. Note, sarcasm. _I just hope Thalia's gonna hang out. _ Maybe she is, maybe she isn't who knows with Thalia? I certainly don't. Just then my phone buzzes with like, a bajillion texts. One from Luke, One from Thalia, one from Nico, and one from...who now? This is what it says:

ALERT ALERT!

Annie Bell,

I would like to tell you that you are a fine student, and so this year, you will be put in your correct classes.

Do NOT Bother Me,

Mr. D

Oh...

That's Mr. D. The oh-so caring principal at Goode High. What_ever._ The next is from Luke, the Duke of Douche Bags.

Hey baby,

You wanna have fun today? ;) Well listen to this song that I dedicate to u. U defiantly want to do this to me, right?

Your sexy lover,

Luke.

Ugh. Luke. He's horrible. He was there when I ran away, with Thalia. He went with cake face though. And the song...ugh... so like him. It's grind on me. Yulgh. The next, Thalia:

Hey Annie (hate that nickname!)

Can't hang out today. Srry :( Have to hlp mum w/ yrd wrk.

TTYL & TML,

Thals.

Great! The one thing I'm looking forward to, and it's gone. Ugh. I throw my phone of the bed and then flop down with it. I look out the window. Guess I could go outside. I go downstairs to get my Vans. My stepmom, Helen, looks at me with a smile. "Annabeth, can you tell the twins to get down here?" I smile back at her a yell up the stairs, "TWINS!" That always gets them down. My Mom doesn't mind either, gives her more time to make good stuff for dinner. Bobby and Matthew come skidding down the stairs. "Whatdidwedo?" They ask hurriedly. "Talk to Mom." I say looking at them sinisterly, making them shrink back. I laugh evilly and go outside. I start to run just to collide into someone else. That someone else is on top of me and I'm about to yell, _What the fuck? Get your freaking ass off of me!_ But then I see his eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And they're green.

...

"Sorry..." he mumbles.

"It's... It's alright, I say out of breath.

"You sure?" asks the boy.

"Yeah." I look at the box he's carrying. I nod towards the others, "You want help?

"Sure?"

"Yes or no... Seaweed Brain?

"Seaweed Brain?"

"What?" I ask, mock offendend. "You try coming up with a nick name for someone you just met."

"Okay, ... Wise Girl."

"Really?"

"What, do you want me to call you Smarty Pants?"

"I guess the name's fine."

"Hi, _fine_, I'm Percy Jackson."

...

"No...It's...Well...You see..." I fumble for words.

He puts a finger on his chin and pretends to think, "Okay, to comment on those in order, No what? What's it? Who or what is well? Aand, Yes I do see, out of what I believe humans call eyes."

I roll my eyes. "What_ever_."

He mimicks me, "What_ever_."

I grab a box and say, "Where does this go?"

"Read, Wise Girl."

"My name's Annabeth." I say, annoyed.

"What_ever."_

I grab the box and it says, 'Percy's Room.' In neat handwriting. "Okay, well lead the way."

"Don't you have the same layout?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where you're room is."

"Right."

"Duh, Seaweed Brain."

So we walk into the house and go up the stairs to his room. I look out the window and say, "That's my room, right across from yours."

"Really?"

I nod.

"Cool!"

"Why is that?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"'Cause then we can write messages on pads and talk/write to each other. I'm _not_ a perv."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay,"

A guy comes in and says, "Percy, we got everything out of the-" then he notices me. "Who is this?"

"This is Annabeth, Paul. Our neighbor."

"Hi, Annabeth, I'm Paul, Percy's stepdad."

"Hi, Paul?" He nods. "As you know, I'm Annabeth." I wink at Percy, "Your stepson is a real charmer."

"Why thank you."

"Paul?"

A middle aged woman comes in. She's beautiful. Raven hair like Percy with Emerald green eyes. Not too different from his.

"Who is this?"

"This is Annabeth darling, Percy's friend."

Percy and I both turn tomato red.

"Wanna meet my family, Percy?"

He nods frantically.

"Come on."

...

We go to my house and Bobby and Matthew are running around. Probably sugar high.

I go tell my mom the basics while telling Percy to have a seat. When I come back to the living room, I see Percy talking conspirationaly with my little brothers. Oh no. Can you say trouble?

...

**Sorry it's short, and yess Annabeth, I can say trouble. Hope you guys like it. R&R Peace!**

**-yourdemigodishness**


	2. Goth, or Emo?

**Thanks, I had nothin' better to do so I just made another chapter. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to percyslilsis (great writer! check her out,) and guest. Thanks you guys!**

...

I walk towards them slowly. Not wanting to startle them. "whisper whisper" I couldn't hear them yet, but just as I got into hearing range, Matthew, Bobby, and Percy hopped up and screamed, "hi-yah." "Perseus Alex Posideon Neptune Jackson!" "Aww!" He complained, "Now what did you have to do that for? We were getting along _so _well." "Watch it." I walked around him and he grabbed my arm. "Bye, Bob, and Matt." "Bye, Perce." We walked up to my room, and I said, "Now don't go getting idea's now." "Pfft." And we talked he asked me about my Mom.

_*Flashback*_

_I was two. My Mom held me in her arms. Singing Meadow, _

_Deep in the Meadow_

_Under the Willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm. _

_Here the daises will guard you from harm_

_So lay down your head and _

_Close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open,_

_The sun will rise_

_I smiled, my mom was a great singer, so was my Uncle Apollo and Aunt Artemis. She left to go get me some milk, and the murderer came. He didn't have much use of a baby, but my mom was a world famous architect. He left, only leaving a burgaler mask behind._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Annabeth?" Percy was shaking my shoulder worriedly. "Oh, sorry Seaweed Brain."

"What happened Wise Girl?"

"Just thinking about my Mom."

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay."

"It's so not, Annabeth!"

"You sound gay."

"Great." He muttered.

...

I wake up and I groan again. It is now officially school time. I get up and try to decide on what to wear. I just decide to go bad girl for the first day. I grab my black leather jacket, grey tank top, (my favorite color) black ripped jeans, and combat boots. I get my biking gloves, get 1 chain earring and a black one, and my choker owl necklace. Percy and I decided yesterday we would go to school together. So I leave my house and walk over to his. _Di Immortales!_ He is _fine_, and he's going for bad boy look, leather jacket, grey t-shirt, and combat boots, plus one black earring. Well, then everyone is going to think that we're dating and emo.


	3. Luke, King of Douche Bags

**Okay, thanks to Writer432! This Chapter is Dedicated to her. (By the way, check out her stories. They're good!)**

...

I stood there mystified. I have no idea why. Maybe it's 'cause I'm surprised by this. Maybe it's 'cause he looks cute. Maybe it's 'cause he's _hot_. No idea why. "You ready to go?" I ask.

"Why not?" he smiles and takes my hand. I get a text from Thalia:

**Hey, grl,**

**Srry bout ystrdy. But I hear u have a cutie nxt door.**

**Love,**

**Thals**

_Thals,_

_He is so totally utterly not ur type. :P_

_-Annabeth_

**Annabeth,**

**And hes ur type? since whn? I hear hes a total goofball. XD**

**-Thals**

_Well, Thals, not everyone has as good of a taste in boys as you. :(_

_-Ann_

**IKR!**

**-Thals**

_Whatevs._

_-Annabeth_

"Are _you _ready to go, Wise Girl?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Shall we?" He asks putting his arm out for me to take.

I push his arm away. "Maybe later." I joke and grab his arm. He slides his arm down and interlocks his fingers with mine. I can feel myself blushing to the tips of my ears. "Annabeth?" Percy asks suspiciously. Uh-oh.

...

We walk into school, and everyone looks at us. The conversation dies down and suddenly we're the hot new topic. I _hate_ being the center of attention. Oh well. Percy's locker and mine are right next to each other. Yay! Then, Thalia is on my right side, and on Seaweed Brains left, is where Grover's is. I must've looked troubled because Percy looks down at me, close to my face. I can feel his breath on my face. "You need help?"

"Please," I murmur.

"Huh?" He asks putting a hand behind his ear.

"I said, PLEASE."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

I smile as he opens my locker. Then just as everything is fine, RED and the King of Douche Bags come.

"Hey, baby." says Luke.

"Wise Girl, is this you boyfriend?" Percy asks.

"No,"

"What's his name?"

"Luke."

"Well, Luke," Percy says, turning towards Luke, "I don't appreciate you talking to Annabeth like that."

"Why? Why do you care?" Luke asks, pushing his shoulder.

"Because... because," Percy looks at me with an apologizing glance. Before I can wonder why he says, "she's my girlfriend." Grabbing my hand he leans down to kiss my cheek but whispers, "Go with it,"

So I kiss him on the cheek too. Luke looks at us with disgust. "Cheater," he says. "Luke, I didn't cheat on you! I thought we were friends at first, but then you went with cake face because you thought she was prettier! Well I have news for you buddy, I don't care who you think you are, okay? So who you talkin' to?" He doesn't answer, so I keep going, "I said, _Who you talkin' to?"_ He just gulps so I ask, "You _understand_ now?" Then he says,

"Well, look at you, Annabeth Chase, little baby girl."

He knew I hated being called a baby. I let go of Percy's hand and ran out of there, not knowing, where, my eyes blurred with tears, I run straight into an incoming car...

...

**So yeah, if some of you get confused, when Percy was asking her about Luke, Luke and RED couldn't here them.**

**-yourdemigodishness**


	4. Camp Timberland, Here We Come

**Okay, so gooffball43, I totally agree, but I had to do something to make it all that more dramatic. Reviews are appreciated, and if you get the number that I'm guessing out of 1 through 3, I'll make a one-shot, and if people like it, I'll make it a story. Oh! And also gooffball43, if you read some of my other stories, you'll see how I write. Enjoy! )**

...

I run to the band room, the one place that only two people would know where to find me. Oh, just great! i just realized that those two people are Thalia and Doche Bag king. Yippee! Note sarcasm. Luke comes in, as does Percy. Luke sees me and says, "Well, well, trying to hide and look for Mommy?" I just shiver, he mentioned my Mom. "Oh poor Anna-" I cut him off, whip out my Rainbow Tribe dagger that used to belong to my Mom, and put it against his throat. He gulps but then pushes me aside and continues his rant, "Well guess what? No one would 'love' you like your mother supposivley did. Percy comes in now. "Luke!" He barks. "What?" "If you think for one second that you can talk to Annabeth like that, you are very sadly mistaken, because she could whip your ass any day. she doesn't need me to defend her. She can defend herself _quite_ well as I believe you can see. So you oughta take a step back."

Luke just scoffs like a girl and pivots on his heel and Percy calls after him, "Wait! Are you gay?" That pissed Luke off. He comes stomping back and tries to tackle Percy. Either Percy had played football before, had good reflexes, or Luke was just plain stupid because he sidesteps easily. The boys get into a fight. A little crowd circles around them, but they don't seem to mind, care, or know. Whatever, at least I can get back on my feet. I try to pull Percy away, but he doesn't, he fights against me, and I let go. He pounds Luke to the ground, and all I can say is, he won't be having is weekly flings for a while.

His face was _that_ messed up. Not that it wasn't before, just now, it's a lot more prominent. Percy, surprisingly, sin't messed up at all. and as long as we're playing thins dating game, I will be proud. Hopefully it lasts long. Oh my Gods! I think I might like Percy Jackson.

...

When I get through my confusion, I see someone holding Percy and Luke apart. Oh great. Note sarcasm. It's Mr. D who never comes except for when it's really serious. Someone must have notified the office, and they notified him, so he came here, to break up the fight. Mr. D is speaking, "...know the rules. Peter Johnson-" Percy grits his teeth, "it's Percy Jackson."

"Whatever. As I was saying, Peter Johnson, there is no fighting allowed, unless I allow it."

Percy's anger is replaced by confusion. _What the heck?!_ his expression asks. _You better not say anything, this dude is mad. Like seriously mad.__  
><em>

_Whatever. I'm not scared of some old man._

_Well, you should be._

_Why?_

_This man decides whether you go to 11th grade or not. That good enough for you?_

_No. No, it is not. _

_Well, that's that._

and I send him a look that says, _It's your funeral._

Mr. D says, "I've had enough of this!" His eyes bug out, "What are you studying in science?"

I fumble for my science text book and it says,

_The circle of life is a fascinating thing. But it is good to see it in it's Natural habitat. So this quarter, you will be covering nature._

"Nature."

"Okay then. You will be going on a camping trip for the quarter to Camp Timberland."

"CAMP _TIMBERLAND?!_" Everyone asks incrediously.

Great, that's were I met Luke. Just great. Note SARCASM.

...

**Reviews are appreciated, and luv y'all. So does God. Prayers to Israel. John 3:16**

**For God so loved the world, he gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him shall not perish, but have everlasting life.**

**-John 3:16**

**OH! And who else saw  
>God's Not Dead? Awesome movie, I highly recommend it.<strong>

**-yourdemigodishness**


	5. Packing and seeing Doche Bag

**Okay, so I think this is gonna be a daily update. Only if I'm not grounded. Kay kay! Enjoy.**

...

I walk haltingly on the walk back home. When we get there, I ask Percy, "Are you coming in?" Because he's just standing there, mouth open in shock or horror. Maybe both. After fumbling for my key, I finally look up and start to say, "Seawee-" I see Luke. "Luke! What the _fuck _are you doing here?" Percy starts to snarl and gets ready to fight him, but then Piper comes from across the street, saying, "Guys-" She sees Luke and says the same thing as me, "Luke! What the _**fuck**_ are you doing here?" He just smirks and this time _I_ snarl at him. "What do you want, douche bag?" He smirks and says, "I wanna be your partner, and I sputter, "Luke...horrid...never...can't..." then I _finally _say, "Percy's my partner!" Grabbing my arm and putting it through his.

Piper quickly squeaks, "Jason!"

Luke looks disgusted and says, "Fine." Then walks away, brushing his shoulder with mine.

...

I get inside and pack. Percy went to his house to pack too. I call Thalia,

Hey, Thals.

_Hey Annie!_

I told you not to call me that!

_So what?_

So can you please not call me that?

_Fine. But we're getting off topic. What'd you call for?_

You're like a relationship expert, right?

_You could say that._

So I need to know whether... Actually, Ima call Piper.

_Why? _

Because, you'll either blab, you tell me to punch him upside the head to tell him I like him.

_Whatever. _

And that's that.

...

I wake up and the twins don't have to go to school today. But I have to go to my school classes and then after school we're leaving. "Annabeth! Annabeth!" They shout adorably, "Can you play?"

"No, sorry."

Then I get a text from Silena, (who doesn't have school either)

_Hey,_

_Wanna hang out 2day? We can tlk bout ur new 3. Or a.k.a the boy ho has ur hart._

_Sil_

I read this twice. How did she know?

I text back,

_Sil, _

_srry, cant. Apparently, school is something u have 2 commit 2 for 5 days a week. who knew?_

_Annabeth_

She texts back her reply,

_:( Oh, well at least you have month 2 look forward 2. Campin! So not fair._

Silena.

_Stop bein such a baby, I hav 2 go campin._

**_Yea, but at least u get 2 b without homework._**

_whatevs._

That ended that.

...

**So next chapter is them going to Camp Timberland. Thanks, John 3:16, Genesis 1:3.**

**Bless ya! God loves you, you are made in his image, and you ****_are_** **beautiful! cheers, ciao, happy new year, kwanza, and st. patricks day.**

**~yourdemigodishness**


	6. I Kiss Percy

**So yea, didn't have anything btter to do, so I updated.**

...

I wake up to the alarm. I open my eyes blearily and see what the clock says, _6:00 Annabeth! Get your lazy ass up._ I can't believe I actually put that on my alarm. I sit up in bed, knowing I still had to hours, and rub my arm across my eyes lazily. I look at my alarm and with a start, realize that it says, _7:06_! I look out my window, (which is always open now) and see Percy franticly trying to open it. I go over and open it.

"Perce, what are you doing here?"

"Letting you know that you have fifteen minutes to eat, dress, take a shower, make sure you have everything, and whatnot."

"But it's not till 8:00."

"Yeah, _Wise _Girl. 8:00!"

I silently curse and look at the clock again, only to see that it says, _7:26_.

"Why are you so tired?"

I just shrug.

"Whatever." he says, rolling his eyes, "Just get dressed, I'll clean your room."

I nod, get up, before thinking it's _very_ odd that Percy is going to clean up my room. I just grab my clothes and hop into the shower.

...

I walk out the house only grabbing a granola bar, but obviously, Percy has other ideas. He grabs a ziplock bag out of his backpack and hands me a blue cookie.

"Thanks," I say. And bite into the cookie.

...

When we walk into school, everyone's looking at us again, and whispering, I catch snatches of them too. "...why they haven't kissed yet." when I hear that, I'm enraged, so I pull the top of Percy's shirt so he comes closer to me and kiss him deeply. He's surprised at first, but then he deepens the kiss, his hands on my waist.

I throw my arms around his neck and every single molecule in my body is fueled purely on bliss. We keep on kissing and I can feel every girls eyes burning into my neck out of jealousy, but I keep kissing him. We keep on kissing until someone coughs or clears their throat behind us. We break apart to see; RED, Luke, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Amy, Hazel, Indie, Leo, Tine, Juniper, Grover, and everyone else in my science class. Coach Hedge puts his blow horn to his mouth and says in a Darth Vader voice, "What are you two doing?" then looks questioningly at the bull horn and tries again but this time he says, "The cow says moo!" Piper nudges Leo and says something I can't hear. Leo says, something along the lines of, _I'm a special boy._ He would say it anyways, knowing Leo.

"Ready to go, cupcakes?"

"Sure are, Hedge."

And we get on the bus.

...

Thalia and Piper keep throwing me notes but I'm focused on Percy. We're talking and finally Thalia gives up to talk to James, her boyfriend. Piper kisses Jason. Grover and Juniper are playing footsie. Leo and Indie are nudging each other. RED and Luke are making out with her straddling him. Eww. Hazel and Frank are arguing about something. Probably about the time the Stoll brothers joked when we were at the ranch when they acted like a horse said, _I will trample you to death, Chinese-Canadian Baby Man._

Percy kissed me lightly and I kissed him back thinking, _This is crazy, Annabeth. You've known him for a week and you're _already _dating?_ Oh well. "Cupcakes!" Hedge shouts, "We're here."

I inwardly groan. Oh, I guess I'll be all right with Percy.

Then a big campground comes into view as the bus turns the last corner.

Camp Timberland.

...

**Thanks, John 3:16, Genesis 1:3.**

**Bless ya! God loves you, you are made in his image, and you ****_are_** **beautiful! cheers, ciao, happy new year, kwanza, and st. patricks day.**

**~yourdemigodishness**


	7. I Tell Percy I Love Him

**A/N: So, 3rd update in a day. a freakin' day! yippee. I won't apologize for being a Christian. enjoy :)**

...

_*Previously*_

_I inwardly groan. At least I'll have Percy with me. At last, the big campground comes into view as the bus rounds the last corner._

_Camp Timberland._

_*Previously*_

I get up to fast and almost get whiplash. I get really dizzy though. "Woah," Percy says, grabbing my hand steadying me. I can't believe that we're actually together. "Steady now." I smile a thimand I bet I look like I'm drunk but I don't care. Not right now.

...

We get off the bus and I see the cabins in a U shape. Mine is the gray one with an owl. "Where do I go?" Percy asks. Just then his younger brother that visits occasionally (twice a week) Tyson came bounding up. "Brother!" He says, clapping Percy on the back. "Hi to you too Tyson." He says, wincing. "Well, I was just going bye-bye."

"Where do I stay?"

"Pretty blue cabin. Was Dad's."

"Okay, thanks, big guy."

Percy has tears in his eyes. Then I remember what Tyson just said, '_Pretty blue cabin. Was Dad's.'_ His dad was a sore subject for Percy. Just like my Mom with me. I hug him, and he hugs me back, resting his chin on my head. We know we're making a scene, but we don't care. He kisses the top of my head, and whispers, "I talked to Mr. B and Chiron. They said you could stay in my cabin if you wanted.

"Okay."

"Let's go."

...

I'm unpacking my stuff wondering where Percy is when someone wraps their arms around me from behind. I smile sweetly and say, "Stand and deliver." Luke is confused for a moment. I judo flip him and he hit's the ground hard. "C'mon, baby."

"Don't call me baby," I growl. Just then Percy comes in and sees Luke and immedietly narrows his eyes. "Is there a problem here?"

"No." Luke squeaks out and runs away. Percy watches with a satisfied smile.

"That'll teach him not to mess with my girl."

I smile and kiss him, then whop him on the back of the head.

"Ow." Percy says, in mock pain. "What was that for?"

"You need to help me unpack, duh."

"Okay."

...

The rest of the day, we have separate activites with boys and girls. Girls went to beatification. Boys went to sports. Percy and I stole quick minutes together, but nothing serious. As we went to make-up Piper pinches me.

"Yeow!" I yell in pain. "What was that for?"

"First, you looked like you were in la-la land. Second, I need to know you were paying attention. Third, I have to ask what went on between you and Percy."

"You didn't need to say third like that."

"Stuff just sounds better in thirds."

"Whatever."

...

That night, they tell us (at the campfire) that we are going hiking for three days. Starting tomorrow. I'm tired and Percy takes off his shirt and goes to lock (they said to) the door when I tell him to stop. I look at him and he says, "Checking me out, Wise Girl?"

"In your dreams."

"Well, I'll be sleeping next to you. So it must be a dream."

I laugh and he gets into be beside me, wrapping me protectively in his arms. We fall asleep that way. Then a realization hit me. I love Percy Jackson. "I love you." To my surprise, he answers without hesitation, "I love you, too."

...

**A/n: Like my cliffie? No? Fine then, don't answer me. Reviews are appreciated, Romans 1:12.**

**~yourdemigodishness**


	8. We Have A Stalker

**So yeah. Thanks you guys. This chapter is dedicated to Batfan3 and Writer432. Both are great writers, so check 'em out! BTW; a person asked me where my disclaimers were. Well; I totally own PJO. JK, JK. All credit even Percabeth goes to Rick. I only own Jake Indie and some others. Enjoy!**

...

I wake up feeling blissfully happy. At first I'm puzzled by Percy's absence, but then I hear a groan from the floor.

"Wise Girl, can you like _not_ let me fall off the bed?"

"Hey, be glad it wasn't the top bunk."

"What_ever_."

He gets up and kisses me. Then we hear a click and a light flash. Both of our phones buzz. He lets go of me to get them and when we see them, I'm so wide awake. It says,

'_Pheme's Blog'_

_Well, well, well, I just caught the schools new and (as voted) cutest couple in Percy Jackson's Cabin! *squeal* Anyways, vote on whether telling each other they love each other before falling asleep (next to each other) is like, the __**sweetest**__ thing __ever!_

Signing of,

Pheme

_'End'_

_Check out my evidence on this link! _

percabeth

"What the fuck?" Percy says.

"Language!" I shout.

"Sorry," he says and nuzzles my neck.

I sigh and lean into my boyfriend. God, that sounds so good. I run the word through my head, _boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend._

Percy gently lets go and says, "I have to change."

"Okay, don't slip."

He chuckles and goes to the bathroom.

...

Well, Percy must've unlocked the door, or Piper had the key, because she came bursting in as soon as Percy left to go to the bathroom.

"_Details!_" She shouts. See, her Mom, who people call Aphrodite, is world-wide model. She got her mothers beauty. She's also Silena's half-sister.

I look straight into he kaliediescope eyes and say innocently, "About what?"

"You know what!" She responds.

"Why don't you give me a run-through?" I ask playing with Percy's shirt. It smelled like the ocean, just like him.

...

I change and Percy and I go on a walk before breakfast. We don't have to be there until 8:00. It's about 6:30. We find a pretty spot on the beach and Percy takes out breakfast. "What?" I say/ask.

"Breakfast." He smirks, "Wise Girl. This is our first date."

"But you didn't ask my Dad."

"You are _such_ a goody two-shoes!" He declares, exasperated.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

We argue like little children. Finally, we decide to eat while the sunrise so we fall into fits of laughter.

...

"I dith akth your Thad." Percy says through a mouthful of blue waffles.

I laugh, spraying blue waffle.

Then I kiss him, getting syrup all over his shirt.

"Annabeth!" He whines.

Then I spot movement in the bushes and my phone buzzes.

I look and it says,

_'Pheme's Blog'_

_Well, looks like our lovebirds are having a great time. Check out this new video I got for you on their first date, romantically watching the sunrise._

'End'

percabeth-first-date

"Why does she hate us?"

I just shake my head and we burst into another fit of laughter.

...

**_A/N: _****Sorry it's short, and doesn't have the best cliffie, but hope you guys like it!**

**I'm a Christian.**

**Torture me, **

**Ridicule me,**

**Kill me,**

**But you will ****_not_** **change my mind.**

**~yourdemigodishness**


	9. Skinny Dipping?

**So ya, how we doin? great just please review. they are very much a appreciated. but this chapter is dedicated to; Lizzyluvsmusic13 and (of course, cuz she's like the best friend and writer ****_ever _****Stop blushin') Writer432! Without firther ado, Chapter like uh...wait.. lemme count. **1..2...3...4...5...5...oh wait! ...7 ...8 ...9 ...10...12... **uh...8? *whisper whisper* OH! I mean nine!**

...

As Percy and I compose our selves, Percy takes off his shirt and I see his abs. Well, he is _ripped_. Like, seriously. Ripped.

"Wanna go swimmin'?"

"I... I don't have my bathing suit."

"Then go get it!" He winks at me, and I know that he caught me looking at his abs. I start to walk back but then he calls, "Get me a diet water while your at it, would ya?"

I walk back confused. Diet. _Water_. whatever, I guess I'll go get my bathing suit.

...

After I get my bikini on, I go back out to meet Percy. but as I walk past the Beauty, Archery and Medicine, and Combat cabins, I hear cat calls. So I just act like I'm modeling, and when I see Percy, he's gawking.

"Like what you see?" I taunt.

He nods his head vigorously. I laugh and dive into the water. He follows me eagerly.

...

When I surface, my senses are suddenly sharper. The air became crisper, the water, colder, and of course, my boyfriend, hotter.

"Hey," Percy pops up from under the water unfazed.

"Hi." I answer, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He chuckles. I kiss him lightly and then let go.

"Hey!" He whines, "I was liking that!"

"Oh well," say and splash him.

"You like splash, bro?"

"No. I'm not your bro, and I guess I will be okay with splashing _you_."

"Oh!" he shouts, "It is _on_.

"I know it is, I mean, nature can't be turned off. not really."

"That's my Wise Girl." he says, nodding and smiling.

I see someone at the shore and realize with a start that it's Piper.

"Well, seaweed Brain, as much as I enjoyed this, I have to go talk to Piper."

He whines but I kiss him one last time and start swimming towards shore.

...

When I get out of the water, I realize that from the intense game of Splash we were playing, my bikini top came loose. Piper looked at it and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. she nods towards my top and I know what she's thinking.

"I'm still a virgin." I snap.

"Just checking."

"Whatever."

"So why were you guys in the beach?"

"It was our first date, Percy asked me to come into the water with him, so i got my bathing suit and did so."

"Okay." She says it slowly, "But just to let you know, a lot of people think you guys were skinny dipping."

"What?"

"Yeah,"

"No way."

"Annabeth you sound like a... a... girl!"

"Oh no!" I snap, feigning terror. "It's the ned of the world."

In reality, it was the end of the world for me. Just great.

...

**so yeah, i put this together very quickly, so srry if its not up to par.**


	10. Make-Over & Bomb, or Gunshot?

**So guys, since this is chapter ten (double digits, very important!) it will be very long. Well short. But longer than my other chapters. 1,000, maybe 2K if y'all are that lucky, but I only have an hour to put this together, cuz I have to go to the gym in a hour, so yeah. Actually, I have 55 minutes. Enjoy! )**

...

As Piper and I walked, I didn't realize we had walked into the Beauty (owned by Aphrodite) Cabin. But when I got in, I was trapped. Because if I tried to leave before they were done with me, I would get a Stoll prank all over me. Connor and Travis Stoll are children of the world-famous burgaler; Heremes Stoll. He had a lot of flings though, so he had a lot of kids.

"So, Annie-"

"My name is Annabeth," I snap.

"Ann_abeth_ what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I would like to be freed of this place."

"Aww, come on," says the girl, coming out of her hiding place. "We all know about Pheme's blog, you should want to look your best."

"I don't freaking _care_ about what I look like on camera."

"Oh well, she's not making this easy."

"Cleo!" Piper shouts and the girl. The girl shrinks back, "Cleo! Enough of this, let Annabeth go."

Okay, good. she wasn't a part of this.

"No!" Cleo apparently screeches.

"Cleo," says Piper, calm and collected. "There are _many, many_ reasons on why you should let her go, do you need me to go through them?" Not waiting for an answer, she begins, "1) Everyone knows you want to get Percy Jackson, and we all know _why_." Cleo gulps. "2) We all know that you're _jealous _of Annabeth. We can all see why. Now, would you like me to go on?"

Cleo shakes her head. and releases the trap.

"Out! Now!'' Piper barks at Cleo. Cleo scampers out.

I egt up to leave but Piper shoves me back down.

"I just saved you from being humiliated." She points out.

"Okay, I know, I owe you one, but can I please leave?"

"No."

I sigh.

"You said you owed me one, and you owe me big time." I nod. "so _I'm_ doing your make-up."

...

"The finished project!" Piper proclaims. I hadn't been allowed to look, and surprised by as many mirrors as there are in the room, I couldn't see myself.

"Can I look now?" I whine.

"Yes, you can look." Piper relents.

My eyes widen in horror at my face.

Pink-ish lipstick. I rub my lips together. Braids with golden ribbons. Light gray sparkly eye shadow. Diamond (real) studs in my ears. i blink uncomprhendingly. _What the heck? This isn't you Annabeth. Oh great, and they dressed you up too._

Because I see Piper holding up an outfit. I sigh and go change. I leave and go to Percy's cabin.

"Hey Wi- are you wearing _make-up?_ " He asks incredously.

"Yes." I sigh. "Why, do i look bad?"

His eyes travel down to my clothes. "Not at all." and he leans down and give me a sweet light kiss that causes my belly to give in to butterflies.

I sigh and lean into the kiss, when another flash goes off. But this time, with a big bang.

...

"What was that?"

"gunshot, bomb?"

"Obviously, Seaweed Brain!" I flick his thick head.

We run out of his cabin and see smoke coming up from Cabin Nine. Heaphtues' Cabin. My Mom and him worked closely together. Leo comes stubling out of the cabin and says (looking drunk), "All right, all right." He says, "Just testing a new dwarf bomb."

"Leo!" I say, thorougly irritated.

"What?" He asks, looking at me innocently.

Everyone comes rushing out of thier cabins. Oh, well.

...

At the campfire that night, Apollo's children, (horrible poet, good singer and doctor and actor) (also my butthead uncle)sang at the campfire. Then Mr. B and Chiron came and Mr. B said, "Whoever set that bomb is going to be thoroughly rewarded!"

"Punished, " Chiron mutters.

"I don't _want_ him to be punished, thus he will not be."

Chiron just rolls his eyes.

I look around the campfire and see him, with his arm around Indie, a child of my nun of an aunt, Artemis and Zeus. (Thalia's Dad) Indie whispers something to him and he tickles her. It looks so easy for them.

Percy sees me looking at them and captures my lips, until we hear my half-brother, Malcom clear his throat behind us.

"Yes, Malcom?" I ask, through and through irritated.

"Can you get a room?"

"Well, stupid, we have to be here."

"Whatever."

"Deal with it."

"Fine then, be that way."

"I will."

And that was that.

...

I wake up this morning again. Only thing different is that I wake up next to Percy. Percy's already awake. He smiles down at me and says, "Hey."

"Hi." I yawn and he looks at me like it's the most adorable thing in the world. I look outside and it's raining. I furrow my brow.

"Not till tomorrow."

"Okay, I can wait. I wasn't looking forward to it all that much anyways."

He smiles and nuzzles my neck.

It was all good, till someone found us. Just the person I wanted to see. Note. Sarcasm.

...

**Who do you think it will be? **

****Like my cliffie? Hope you did. Todoole-oo!****

****~yourdemigodishness.****


	11. Glint, and oversleeping

**Yeah, dedicataed to Guest.**

...

I wake up and Percy's not here... again. Just then, the door opens, and two people come in. ...Percy, and ... Piper.

"Hey, Annabeth, took you long enough to wake up, everyone else went down to the lake, and you left me here with Kelp Head."

"Yeah, Wise Girl, what'd you do? Take a K.O. pill?" Percy asks

Then I look at the clock and it reads: _7:00_

"Dinner?" I ask.

"Wait a minute," Percy fumbles in his pocket for something. "Viola!"

I rub my eyes again.

"See, I'm not as stupid as you say I am."

"Really? Because, I didn't nickname you Seaweed Brain for no reason."

"You're also a Kelp Head." Piper points out. I choke back a laugh.

Percy looks offended and says, "Well, at least I'm not a Beauty Queen, or, or! A Wise Girl!" He says triumphantly.

Piper pushes him and says, "One, I am _not_ a Beauty Queen. And two, there's nothing wrong with being a _natrual_ Beauty Queen."

But as Piper pushes him, I see a glint of precious metal. Piper and Percy try to hide it, but I saw the glint of metal.

"What is that?" I asks, craning my neck to see.

"Nothing!" Piper and Percy answer in unison.

I see another flash of meta, and then Percy finally persuades it into his pocket.

"Whatever." I say and eat.

...

**Kay, know it's not good, but had to make it quickly, I made it in 15 minutes! thats good. But what can I say? I'm so awesome, it's impossible for me to have limits.**


	12. He Proposes Kind Of

**So yeah, i'll try. Btw, it's been 2 weeks since their 1st date. Mr.B Is Mr.D's twin, so he's just as lazy, so he completely forgot abou the ids, getting watsed instead.**

...

I'm confused. Why is everyone being so evasive? Even Percy. Whenever I ask him if he wants to do something, he says he's too busy. With _what?_ I mean, he even turned down _swimming_. Swimming! So I'm practically sitting around all day. Percy, Piper, Hazel, Thalia... everyone is gone during the day. In the forge cabin. Oh well. the only one that keeps me company occasionally is Indie, sometimes with Piper. While I try to wheedle the answer of what they're doing out of them, they calmly tell me that Percy is working on a special Project. whatever, like I believe that crap.

...

I wake up and this time Percy is looking down at me.

"Wanna go on an all day date?"

I cross my arms and lift my head and say, "Not until you tell me."

"I'm going to tell you on this date." He answer impatiently.

"Fine." I say and get out of bed.

"Oh! and bring your bikini!" And he runs away.

I get dressed, bikini and shorts with a half cut tank.

...

When I get there, it's only me and Percy. I'm very happy about this. Maybe I _can_ forgive him after all. We splash around until sunset, bonfire time. I'm upset that our day ends, but I guess I _do_ want to see our friends. As they file out of the trees, some of them are covered in a dewy wetness. At first I think they were spying, but I realize, _we have the lake. Duh!_ I guess it does explain things, but I'm still a little suspicious. i realize something and tug Percy's arm.

"What?" He asks, looking down at me.

"You never told me."

"Told you what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I'm sure I don't!"

He just _lovesi agrivating me._

I sigh. "Seaweed Brain, what were you working on?"

"Just wait!"

"I'm tired of waiting!" My voices rises above the clamor of the crowds and the look at Percy and I with new and renewed interest.

Percy pens his mouth to say something, but Piper pushes through the crowd, and stops him.

"You can tell her now, I guess. as good a time as any."

He resigns with a sigh and gets down on a knee. If someone wasn't looking, they are now. The fire burns and makes his eyes even more beautiful.

"Annabeth, you're my Wise Girl, and I don't want to scare you away. But I love, you. I have an all-consuming passion for you. If you asked for the moon, I would get it for you, and I know we're 'too young' but I love you, and never will stop. So maybe one day, when high school is over, college is gone, we could have a life together. So, this is your promise ring, that I will love you, always you, and never anyone else." He pulls out a ring, with a blue-green-gray color. The color of my eyes and his. the band is a silvery gold, and there are smaller, white pearls, about three on each side, on the band.

He starts to say something else but I put my finger to his lips.

"No," I whisper.

"What?" He asks, as a wave of emotion slashes over his face. Perplexion, anger, confusion, shame, embarrasment, and finally settles on hurt. the crowd gasps in astonishment.

"I said, 'no.' Because, Seaweed Brain." I flick his head. "There is _no maybe__._ We will have a future togethr, and no one will stop us, I love you, and no one, I mean _no one_ can take that away.

Someone starts singing Alisha Keys' 'No One'

We just sit there, and the edge of the surf, holding hands, content.

"You know," he says as everyone draws closer, not wanting to miss a word. "Your hand fits in mine, like it was made for me."

I start to cry.

Percy puts his arm around me and says, "Oh no! I've made an angel cry!"

Then he gets a text, from a bunch of people, Pheme included, they say,

_Describe Annabeth in one word._

He shows me and taps back a request, I strain to see, when I do, I start crying again. It says,

_Mine._


	13. Finale: Text Messages

**Okay, guys, brace yourself, cuz I have like ****_the _****worst news ****_ever!_**** This is the last chapter. Thank you all for coming with me on this ****_roadtrip_**** (haha! No? Okay, whtevs.) I could not have done it without you, so if you want... cliffie! **

_**PLEASE READ THE A/N: AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT!**_

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 13!**

...

Iwake up on the beach, and apparently, not the only one. Percy, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and all of them. Percy wakes up.

"Hey," I greet him, smiling, wiping sand of the tip of his nose.

"Hey," he replies softly.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Did you really just ask me that? I was sleeping next to you... _of course!_"

"You know, you are _way_ to cliche and lovey-dovey for your own good, right?"

"I'm fine with it, as long as it's with you."

I just smile.

"You know, you have a really sweet, adorable and loving boyfriend." Percy states.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Percy looks offended. He huffs, " Well then, be that way!"

"I will." I nod my head.

I realize I'm still in my bikini, so I run into the ocean. Piper and Thalia follow. Piper, in her modest blue one. Thalia, in her somewhat revealing black one.

I dive under the waves and when I come back up, look around for Percy. He pops up right next to me.

"Haha!" He says.

"Look, I have to go check my phone."

"Uh-oh someone's ego is fat."

I just roll my eyes and get out the water. I go to my shorts and backpack, grab my phone and find a bunch of texts. Some of them from the day I met Percy. Having a boyfriend is time-consuming.

I just read Helen's one:

_Annabeth,_

_Fredrick, the twins, and I are going on a vacation to Maine to see Fredrick's family. I talked to Mrs. Jackson, and she said that you could stay with her for a while. Be good, and don't do anything with that Jackson kid, I don't quite trust him yet._

_Love,_

_Helen_

Of course, Percy comes right behind me at that moment and wraps his arms around me. Not wanting to let him think he's off the hook that easily, I just check the rest of my texts. Well, actually, only the ones from Silena.

_A,_

_How's it going? Charles and I went to the Water Park, wht r u and hot stuff doing?_

_-S_

I just laugh.

_S,_

_Remeber 2 things, I have hot stuff u have Beckendorf. It's going great. He gave me a promise ring._

_-A_

Her response comes immedietly,

_A,_

_fine fine, and he got u a ring? *Squeal*_

_-S_

My response,

_S, _

_He made it._

_-A_

Finally, she responds,

_A,_

_Well it's obvious that you guys are meant to be. He just was afraid, and he obviously loves you. I can't believe it took you guys that long to figure it out. Actually, he is a Kelp Head, so yeah, I can believe it._

_-S_

And I know, without a shadow of a doubt, her words are true.

...

**YAY! THey're 2gether forever. So yeah... anyways, if you want it to be a series, review or PM me.**


	14. Epilouge: Never Let You Go

**So... this is the epilouge... I just wanted you guys to know what happened at Prom.**

...

I wake up to Piper, Thalia, Silena, and ... someone else shaking my shoulder.

"What?"

"You know what today is!"

"You can't miss it!"

"Percy would be devastated!"

"We wouldn't want that."

The last one was sarcastic. It was from Leo.

"What the-"

"He want's to help make some adjustments to your makeup kit."

"What?"

I look at Leo, and he still has the same elfish smile. I just turn around and ask, "And what is today?" Into my pillow. I hear gasps from everyone.

"Why, it's prom!"

"You sound like a Southern Belle, Silena."

"Just come on, okay?"

I relent and give myself over to them, taking one last glance at my regular self in the mirror.

...

I hear lots of chatter, but that's about it.

"Ta-da!" Shouts silena as we walk down the stairs. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror, they were afraid I would try to mess my face up... of course I would... but that's not the point.

I hear Helen gasp. She comes over and grabs my face. "Annabeth..."

I run and look in the mirror and...

To say the least, I look stunning. No matter what those girls say, they have Aphrodite's blood in them.

I'm wearing a blue strapless, knee-length dress, and then in the back it get lower and lower until it's a little past my ankles. I wearing two inch silver heels, and a bracelet with the initials, _SB _and _WG_ engraved into the charm. then, of course, I have my promise ring.

...

Percy and James, all of them come in a limo, and they come to our backyard. The first thing I do when I see him is grab the lapels of his jacket and kiss him feverishly.

"Woah, there." He says, steadying himself.

We take pictures and go into the limo. The ride is filled with comfortable silence and the sound of lips smacking together. I have to say, me and Percy had our fair share of that noise. Just saying...

...

When we get there, I realize I did a _good job_ and Percy, the ever smarter Seaweed Brain, said so.

"You're awesome." He says as we're dancing.

"You just now realized that?" I ask arrogantly.

He just chuckles and holds me closer, like he never wants to let me go.

...

**So... whtd you think? reviews are most appreciated**


End file.
